


Little Wings

by SeekerAdict



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekerAdict/pseuds/SeekerAdict
Summary: When Starscream's trine returns to the Decepticon base with an unusual find, Megatron is resigned to watching the mighty Decepticon Air Fleet fall prey to an annoying coding that can't be ignored.Oh well, maybe he'll get something good out of this mess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse.

"So....what is it?" 

It was Skywarp who finally broke the silence in the room. All optics turned to him and he shrugged. "I mean, it hasn't blown up in our faces, so I assume it's not a bomb, right?"

The attention turned back to the object in question, whih was sitting on the table in the main briefing room. It was roughly the size of an energon cube, almost perfectly round and completely smooth. The Command Trine had come across it while out on a joyride, an unauthorized one at that. But everyone was too distracted with the strange object to worry about punishment. 

Now you may be thinking, 'What's so interesting about a giant metal ball?'. The thing is, Starscream swore it was alive. He was so sure, in fact, that everyone was inclined to believe him. That is how almost the entire Decepticon Command came to be standing around the table and watching this ball of metal for the past hour.

"Try poking it again." It was Ramjet who spoke up this time, and Starscream growled. 

"Absolutely not! You might damage it!"

Skywarp reached out, tapping his claw against the metal surface several times. Starscream wheeled on him, slapping the side of his helm. "What did i just say?"

Whatever retort Skywarp would've made was forgotten as the device began beeping. Several pairs of red optics grew wide before the room erupted in chaos, everyone desperate to get out before the device exploded in their faces. The sounds of the frantic screaming grabbed the attention of Megatron as he walked past, and he stepped into the room, Blaster at his side. 

He took a look around at his cowering soldiers, then at the strange object on the table. His voice was eerily calm as he spoke. "Soundwave, what is this thing and why is it here?" 

The communications officer pulled himself up from the mess of limbs and brushed himself off before responding. "Object: of unknown origin. Contents: unknown. Brought in by Starscream."

By now everyone realized it wasn't going to explode, and had gathered around the table once again. "Whatever it is, Lord Megatron, it's alive." Thundercracker spoke up, slapping Skywarp's servo away from it again. "It moved on its own when we found it." 

Blaster stepped closer to the table, reaching out and brushing her servo against the smooth surface. "It's warm...." 

"Whatever it is, get rid of it." Megatron growled. "That insisant beeping is giving me a processor ache!" 

Blaster snapped her servo back as the object shifted, and all attention was turned to it as it rocked slightly. Then it grew still. 

Several seekers leaped away when something inside let out an audial piercing shriek before going silent again. Thin white lines began working their way around the middle and the segregated pieces began to lift away with a sharp hiss. 

"Object: in stasis?" Soundwave spoke up, but his observation was forgotten as several mechs gasped at what was inside. 

A tiny grey form squirmed at the sudden rush of cold, tiny servos scrunching up near its face as it let out a pitiful whine. It was a sparkling, a very young one at that. The outer layer of armor had yet to finish developing, and its optics had yet to open. The spark was clearly visible inside its little chest. The little creature let out another small wail as it squirmed, clearly unhappy to be exposed to the outside world. 

Megatron gave a disgusted snarl and opened his intake, ready to tell Soundwave to squash the thing and be rid of it. But he grew silent when Starscream reached down with a gentleness the warlord had never seen the SiC use and lifted the grey mass out of the pod and cradled it against his spark. The cries  
immediately ceased as the swarm of seekers crowded around in a flurry of quiet chirping and twitching wings. He watched with a mix of disgust and fascination at the display until a servo on his arm grabbed his attention. 

He looked down, and the bright purple optics of his charge stared back up at him. "Sire....please...?" The unspoken question was easily recognized, and it only took one look at those bright, purple optics, the very same optics that he had once gazed into on the ruins of an abandoned battlefield and known he would do anything to keep her safe, and he knew he had no choice. He sighed and waved her off.  
"Fine. You may keep it." He growled at his SiC, pretending he didn't notice the sudden rush of joy he felt from every field in the room. "But if it makes too much noise I want it thrown into the ocean." 

Blaster smiled widely and joined the crowd of seekers, whom had all but forgotten their leader as they tried to get a glimpse of the newest addition to their ranks. Megatron sighed, shaking his head. Imagine what the Autobots would think, seeing the mighty Decepticon air fleet acting so foolishly. 

"Query: Megatron is sure of this course of action?" Soundwave's monotone voice pulled his attention away, and he met the mech's gaze. He looked back up at the group before shaking his helm. 

"It probably won't last through the night anyways." He stated, his tone seemingly uncaring. But Soundwave had been by his side for millennia. He knew better.

"Fact: sparkling reminds Megatron of another little one many years ago." 

The warlord looked down at his old friend, then back up to the purple seeker who now held the squirming grey form. A small smile creased the edges of his intake before he turned and walked away. 

"Perhaps..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boredom strikes hard, so here's the second chapter already.

The constant crying was starting to drive everyone mad. Megatron hadn't been able to recharge for the last three days, and it was starting to make him even more volatile than usual. He stormed through the hall, already flinching at the sounds of the sparkling's wailing as he grew close to the medbay. The door opened automatically and Megatron stepped into the room, ready to tear the sourse of the noise apart. 

Starscream and Blaster were trying to help hold the writhing infant down so Hoist could get a scan of its spark, but with the squirming and screamijg it was proving difficult. He eventually gave up and made do with what he had, and Starscream scooped the sparkling up and bounced it in an attempt to soothe its distress. Hoist looked up and waved Megatron over. "Good orn, Lord Megatron."

"Why can't you make that infernal beast stop screaming?!" He growled, rubbing the ridge between his optics. "It's driving me insane!" 

"It is a she." Hoist said, reading over his scanner. "And her armor is finally growing in properly, so her frame is sensitive. I can give her a light sedative to help her sleep, but that's all I'm willing to give her until she's at least a vorn old." He set the scanner down, warming up a bottle of low grade energon before handing it to Megatron. "Give that to Starscream, would you?" 

The silver mech grumbled and handed it to the seeker, eyeing the crying sparkling as Starscream coaxed the bottle into her intake and she slowly settled as she began to nurse noisily. The ugly grey of her protoform was mostly replaced by black and green paneling, a green chevron adorning her helm like a crown. But what stood out the most was the bright blue optics that were now wide open. 

Megatton snarled in disgust. "It's an Autobot whelp." 

Hoist looked up from his work. "I didn't find any Autobot coding. Most likely they were inherited." 

Megatron turned back to watch the medic, folding his arms over his chassis. "If it's staying here, then change them. They're disgusting." The medic scoffed at him, an action that normally would merit a beating. 

"Not until she's upgraded to her adult frame. It might damage them."

"Then keep it out of my sight until then." He muttered. Blaster rolled her optics and folded her arms, copying his stance. 

"They're not that bad. You're being dramatic." She stuck her chin out. "Besides, if Starscream and his trine are keeping her, then you're going to have to see a lot of her."

The silver mech growled, his optics narrowing. Any other mech that dared speak this way to him would've been shot. He blamed Starscream for her behavior. "Just keep it quiet." He muttered before turning on his heel and leaving the three in the medbay. 

Starscream grumbled under his breath at his leader's back, but didn't dare do anything while holding the sparkling. Hoist stepped over with a needle in his servo, but set it aside for the time being and took the sparkling out of his arms. He set her on the berth, much to her displeasure, and ran his digits along her side before finding her medical port and plugging in. Her cries immediately silenced and she squirmed a bit, her face clearly displaying her displeasure at the odd new feeling. 

"Ah.." Hoist smiled after a moment, disconnecting his line. "Her designation is Swiftshock. Seems whoever stuck her in that pod left an info packed in her code." He picked her up, laying her in his arms so she was facing down. She squealed, kicking her legs at the new view, the little nubs that would soon be wings wiggling slightly. "She's a seeker. It's a good thing you were the one to find her." He chuckled, bouncing her a bit to keep her placated as he spoke. 

Starscream smiled, watching the little flier squirm. Then he frowned. "But...Vos fell almost three million years ago. And all the remaining seekers are here, under my command. Where did she come from?" 

"That's where things get interesting." Hoist said, stepping over to one of the counters and picking up the pod the sparkling had arrived in. "This thing is not just a stasis pod. It's...well it's a time capsule of sorts. It not only kept her in stasis, it kept her frozen in time for the past several millennia. I carbon dated her. Had she been free to grow, she would be about as old as you are now."

Blaster whistled, shaking her helm. "So...she'll grow like a normal sparkling right?" The medic nodded.

"It shouldn't affect her in any way. She'll grow at the same rate as any sparkling." 

Starscream stared at the sparkling, his mind lost in thought. That little seekerlet was the last of their kind. The last seekerlet in existence. It was...odd to be staring at her, knowing this. He took her from Hoist's arms and cradled her close, his red optics meeting her blues.

He knew right then that he was going to do everything in his power to make sure this little one had the best life they could give her, and as he watched her yawn and tuck her little servos under her chin before drifting into recharge, he felt a surge of pride he'd never felt before as he held his sparkling close. His little Swiftshock. 

Yea...that felt right.


End file.
